


Drawn to You

by Aurone



Series: Run for Me [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nesting, Omegaverse, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Phichit and Chris are participating in the annual omega/alpha run.  At the run, when an omega smells an acceptable mate they run from them and the alpha must catch them. If they are caught and the omega goes into heat then the alpha and omega are soulmates.  If the omega doesn't go into heat then they are merely compatible. Will Phichit and Chris find their soulmates at this year's run?





	Drawn to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podsandpuppies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podsandpuppies/gifts).



Chris looked down at the schedule in his hand. 

_ There aren’t any competitions that would keep me from registering for the European Run. But do I want to go? I mean. . . I do want to meet my soulmate. But . . . I should have run with Victor last year. Now I have to do this alone.  _

Unnerved, Chris picked up the phone and dialed Victor’s number.

Victor answered, “Hi, Chris.”

Chris replied, “Victor.”

Victor asked, “What’s up?”

Chris said, “I was thinking of signing up for the European Run this year.”

Victor said, “I think you should. Finding Yuuri was the best thing that ever happened to me. It was a little rough at first, but we’ve made it work. I am so happy being with him. I know you will be too when you find your mate.”

Chris said, “I’m. . . not sure.”

Victor said, “What’s the matter? You are normally all about things like this.”

Chris asked, “What if I don’t find them?”

Victor said, “Then you try again next year. It took me several times to find Yuuri.”

Chris said, “I know. . . I just. . .”

Victor, unbelieving, asked, “Are you scared?”

Chris scoffed and said, “Of course not. . . just apprehensive.”

Victor, confused, asked, “Why?”

“Cause I have to do it alone. You went and found your soulmate. I always thought we’d do this together too.”

“Then you should have run last year.”

“I wasn’t ready.”

“But now you are?”

“I think so.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then just go and enjoy the experience. If you don’t find your mate this year then you will the next time.”

“Okay. I guess you’re right for once, Victor. I’ll go. Thanks.”

“Let me know how it goes?”

“I will. Tell Yuuri I said hi.”

“I will.”

Chris hung up the phone feeling a little better about the run. He sighed and then began making the necessary arrangements for the trip and to get the papers he would need in order to enter the run.  


****

Yuuri picked up the phone.

“Yuuri.” said a voice on the other end.

“Phichit?” Yuuri asked.

Phichit replied, “Yeah, Yuuri it’s me.”

Hearing the troubled note in Phichit’s voice, Yuuri asked, “What’s the matter, Phichit?”

“I was thinking about doing the run this year.”

Yuuri frowned, “But you’ve already missed the Asian Run.”

“I thought I’d run in the European one.”

“Okay. If you feel ready, then I think you should. I know I had to go many times but finding Victor was worth it.”

“But what if I don’t find my soulmate?”

“Then you’ll try again, like I did.”

“What if my soulmate is a stranger or hates skating?”

“Then you get to know them, and they are not going to hate skating, Phichit.”

“But. . . what if?”

“No buts. You should run this year and find your mate.”

“But seriously, Yuuri, you already at least knew of Victor. How can I do that. . . with a stranger.” 

“You’ll be fine. You never hear of there being bad matches. . . so just try it?”

Phichit sighed, “Okay, Yuuri. I’ll run this year. I wish I had run with you last year.”

“I know. But you’ll be fine.”

“I hope so, Yuuri, I hope so.”

******

Phichit stood milling around in the crowd of Alphas and Omegas. He had already signed up for the run event but he was too much of a people person to go back to the hotel and just wait for the run to start the next day. It would be too lonely. Yuuri had run the year before and found his mate, so Phichit didn’t even have his usual partner in crime for the run. 

_ A lot of the alphas look nice enough but how am I supposed to be mated to someone I’ve never met? I mean the whole soulmate thing sounds good in theory but sometimes in reality. . .Yuuri got lucky. He not only got another skater but he got Victor. I don’t see anyone here that I know, so I am not going to be as lucky. How am I going to do this? _

Phichit sighed and finally turned towards the hotel to rest before the run. 

A few minutes later a blonde alpha walked past the spot where Phichit had been standing a few moments before. He had just finished signing up for the run. If Phichit had waited but a moment he would have seen a familiar smiling face.  


The Next Day. . .

All the omegas were gathered together at the entrance to the run arena. The organizers were making the final announcements before allowing the omegas into the arena. 

The head organizer said, “You have today and until noon tomorrow to make your nest and to stock it with enough food and water for you and your alpha. We will release the alphas into the arena at that time. If you feel compelled to run, then run. If the alpha catches you, you are compatible. If you go into heat within a 12 hour span, then you are soulmates. Any questions?”

The omegas shook their heads. The organizer gave the signal and the omegas were allowed into the arena. There was a grassy field where most of the omegas were finding a spot to nest. 

Phichit considered  _ it would be a good idea to nest with everyone else, make it easier for the alphas to find me.  _ Phichit found a nice space that no one was using and went and got some nesting blankets. He began to build a nest with high walls that no one could see into from the outside, for privacy reasons, if he did find his alpha. It took him all day to build it to his satisfaction. He finally laid a fluffy blanket in the bottom of the nest and was finished. 

_ I’ll have to stock it tomorrow morning before the alphas are released.  _

Phichit retrieved some dinner from one of the dinner carts provided and then crawled into his nest and fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Phichit went first thing to the stocking station and got water and food rations for himself and his potential alpha. It took a couple of trips to get everything from the stocking station and by the time he was done it was time to release the alphas. Phichit climbed into his nest and peeked over the top to see the alphas coming into the arena.  


***

Chris waited impatiently for the run to begin. The organizer was going over the rules. Things like don’t harass omegas that don’t run for you, and don’t be disappointed if you don’t find you mate this time. Plenty of people have had to come to several runs in order to find their mate. Once the organizer had finished giving the rules, the signal was given and the alphas went running into the arena. Right at the beginning of the arena was a grassy area where many of the omegas had nested. Chris wandered through the field, but no scent called out to him. Finally, at the edge of the field he smelled a familiar scent. Chris walked towards the nest that the scent was coming from. 

Chris, as he got closer, thought  _ I’ve smelled that scent somewhere before, but where?  _

Just then Phichit’s head popped out of the nest. He saw Chris, turned, and sprinted out of the nest across the field. 

_ Is that? Holy shit it is. That’s Phichit and he is running for me.  _

Chris started to run after Phichit, but just as he got even with Phichit’s nest another alpha, who was chasing another omega, ran into him. Chris went down hard. He didn’t have time to break his fall and he hit his head, knocking him out. The other alpha got away with just some scrapes. He immediately got up without saying a word, and continued to chase his omega. 

When Phichit looked back to see if Chris was chasing him, he saw Chris lying still on the ground. Phichit panicked and ran back to the alpha. He crouched down beside Chris. 

_ Oh my God! What happened? Is he okay? What do I do? He’s hurt. I need to find help. Right now! _

He checked Chris’s breathing and pulse and they both seemed normal. Reluctantly, he left the alpha to run to one of the emergency stations. The beta at the station, after hearing the situation, called for a medic and some help to move the alpha. Phichit followed the medic back to Chris.

When they reached the alpha, the medic asked, “Do you want him in your nest? Were you going to be caught?”

Phichit said, “Yes. yes. Is he going to be okay?”

The medic replied, “I believe so. But we will have to wait until he wakes up to know for sure. 

Phichit nodded and waited anxiously with the medic until Chris woke up. The medic checked Chris over.

The medic said, “You can come to the medical tent for further tests if you want, but I think you are fine. Your pupils are reactive and you have no memory loss.”

Chris nodded and said, “I’ll stay here, then. Can I have something for my headache?”

The medic gave Chris a mild painkiller and went back to the medical tent. 

Phichit asked, “Are you okay? What happened? Can you?”

Chris said, “I crossed ways with another alpha and just went down hard I guess. I’ll be fine. I’ve hit the ice harder than that. I’ll be able to take care of you if you go into heat.”

Phichit, his eyes getting big, said, “You didn’t actually catch me. What if I don’t trigger because of it?”

Chris said, “No need to worry about that yet. Remember, it can take up to 12 hours for your heat to be triggered. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Phichit nodded. 

Chris asked, “But what if you go into heat? What are your limits, love?”

Phichit said, “Limits?”

Chris sighed and said, “How far do you want to go, sexually? I don’t want to do anything you don’t want.”

Phichit, blushing, said, “Oh. . . If we are soulmates, then I want you to knot me and bite me. I want to be your mate.” 

Chris nodded and settled down with the omega to wait. 

Six hours later . . .

Chris had a very distraught omega curled up in his lap, sobbing like his heart was breaking. Chris kept saying reassuring things and running his hands through Phichit’s hair, but he wouldn’t be consoled. 

Phichit said, “I. . . really. . . wanted. . . it to be you.”

Chris, surprised, said, “Really?”

Phichit said, “Yeah, I’ve had a crush on you forever. Would you?”

Chris said, “Would I?”

Phichit said, “Keep me if we are only compatible. If we are not soulmates, are you going to leave me to find yours?”

Chris said, “There is still time yet, so let’s not go borrowing trouble. Okay?”

_ He didn’t say no.  _

Phichit started crying again and finally cried himself into exhaustion. He fell asleep in Chris’s lap. Chris sighed as he leaned up against the wall of the nest and tried to catch a nap as well. 

A few hours later. . .  


Chris woke up with a crick in his neck and his lap full of a squirming omega.

Looking down, he asked, “Are you alright, Phichit?”

Phichit replied, “It’s so. . . hot, Chris. Help. . . me, alpha.”

_ Oh. He’s in heat. Phichit is my soulmate!? _

Chris replied, “You’re in heat.”

Phichit suddenly sat up and straddled Chris’s lap and said, “Touch me alpha.  _ Please. _ ”

Chris placed a hand behind Phichit’s head and brought the boy’s lips to his in a filthy kiss. Phichit opened his lips and Chris slipped his tongue into the warm cavern of Phichit’s mouth. Both boys moaned into the kiss. Chris ran his hands up the smaller man’s torso inching up Phichit’s shirt in the process. Chris broke their kiss to pull the shirt over Phichit’s head. He let it drop into the nest. Chris kissed Phichit again as he ran his hands down the omega’s defined torso. Phichit rolled his hips, grinding against Chris. 

Chris moaned, “Do that again.”

Phichit complied, rolling his hips against the alpha. He could feel the alpha’s hardness against his own. He felt fingers touch the edge of his pants. He looked up to see Chris looking at him. He nodded, answering Chris’s unasked question. Chris unzipped Phichit’s pants. Phichit leaned back to give Chris room to pull off his clothes. Chris hissed in a breath as his eyes roved up and down Phichit’s revealed form. 

_ He is so beautiful.  _

Phichit said, “You too, alpha. I want to touch you too.”

Phichit grasped the bottom of Chris’s shirt and pulled it over the alpha’s head. When Chris was free of his shirt, he kissed his omega again, then Chris suddenly flipped Phichit around and pushed him down into the nest. Phichit rested his head on his hands and presented, lifting his ass up in the air. He felt Chris’s hands on his ass as the alpha caresessed the omega’s soft skin. He heard the zipper of Chris’s pants and heard the rustling of the cloth as Chris divested himself of his clothing. Phichit squirmed impatiently, waiting for his alpha to do something, anything. 

Chris ran his hand soothingly along Phichit’s back and asked, “Ready?”

Phichit replied, “Please, alpha,  _ please _ .”

Chris slipped one finger into Phichit. It went in easily thanks to the slick that Phichit was producing. Phichit groaned at the sensation of being filled. 

Chris said, “Love, you are already so wet for me.”

Chris slipped in a second finger. He pumped his fingers in and out of the omega, scissoring his fingers to open him up so he wouldn’t hurt him.

Phichit cried, “I’m ready. Please, alpha, now.  _ Please _ .” 

Chris ground his teeth, trying to maintain control. 

He said, “I don’t want to hurt you. Be patient.”

Chris slipped a third finger into the omega, who cried out in pleasure as the sensation pushed the omega into his first release. Chris removed his fingers and spread some the slick on his erection, and then he slowly pushed into the omega. Both men groaned as Chris pushed in inch by inch. Chris paused to catch his breath for a moment when he was fully seated within his omega. 

Chris breathed, “Ready?”

Phichit said, “Yes. Yes. Move. Now.  _ Please _ !”

Chris pulled back and thrust back into the omega, setting a fast rhythm. When he felt himself coming close to the edge and his knot expanding, he pulled the omega up against his chest. He tipped Phichit’s head to the side, exposing his scent gland. He kissed and then bit down on the omega’s scent gland. He thrust his knot into the omega at the same time. Pleasure wracked Phichit’s body, causing the omega to find his release, again. His body squeezed the alpha’s knot deep inside him, causing the alpha to release inside his body. Chris held Phichit until both of their climaxes ended. He slipped behind the omega, putting his arms around his mate. He pulled him close with Phichit’s back snug against Chris’s chest. They fell asleep in each other’s arms. A smile on both of their faces. 

A couple of days later. . .  


Phichit woke up and realized that the sensation of heat had dissipated. He sat up in the nest and looked down at his alpha. 

_ Now what are we going to do? I can’t believe that we are soulmates. Oh, someone is going to have to move.  _

Chris woke up right then. 

He yawned and then asked, “What are you thinking about?”

Phichit said, “Us.”

Chris replied, “Hmm?”

Phichit said, “One of us is going to have to move.”

Chris said, “True, but let’s wait to talk about that when we are in the hotel, alright love? Right now, you need to pick out which blankets you want to keep from our first nest.”

Phichit, sadly, said, “Well, I’ll just take one, I guess. . .”

Chris said, “That won’t do, love. If you want the nest, we will get it. But you have to tell me. Don’t be shy now.”

Phichit, brightening up, asked, “Can we?” 

Chris nodded and said, “Pick one to take with you now and I will fill out the paperwork to get the rest of it shipped.”

Phichit picked a blanket that was the same shade as Chris’s eyes. Both boys put on the clean scrub like clothing that had been left by the nest by a beta worker. Chris then wrapped Phichit up in the blanket and carried the smaller man back to the hotel. When he reached one of the suites that had been set aside for newly mated pairs, he put Phichit down.

He asked, “Would you like a bath?”

Phichit nodded. Chris went into the large bathroom and ran a warm bath. Looking at himself in the mirror, Chris touched the side of his neck where Phichit’s bite mark lay. 

_ I can’t believe we are soulmates, and double bonded too. Victor was right. I am happy to have found my mate.  _

Chris went back in the bedroom.

Chris said, “It’s ready.”

He helped Phichit into the bathroom.

Phichit blushed and asked, “Would you?”

He gestured to the bath.

Chris, lifting an eyebrow, asked, “Would I?”

Phichit said, “Share the bath with me?”

Chris smiled and nodded. Phichit got into the bath first. He scooted up to allow the taller man to slip in behind him.

Phichit thought  _ safe. He makes me feel safe.  _

He leaned back onto the alpha’s chest. Chris draped one arm around Phichit as they relaxed in the water, letting the warmth leach the soreness from their bodies. 

Phichit said softly, “One of us is going to have to move.”

Chris replied, “I know. Doesn’t the alpha traditionally move into the omega’s nest?”

Phichit said, “Traditionally, yes. But do you really want to move to Thailand?”

Chris asked, “Do you want to come to Switzerland?”

Phichit said, “I’ve heard it’s nice there.”

Chris replied, “We’ll do whatever you want, love. I can move to Thailand or you are welcome to move in with me.”

Phichit said, “I can go anywhere. I mean, my coach is still in Detroit most of the time.”

Chris, hopeful, asked, “So?”

Phichit said, “I’ll move in with you, if that is okay.”

Chris said, “It’s more than okay. I would love for you to come live with me.” 

The alpha smiled down at Phichit. He tilted Phichit’s head so that he could capture his lips in a soft kiss. 

Phichit sighed in contentment. After a bit, they got out of the bath and got dressed. 

Phichit said, “I am so tired.”

Chris said, “Then let’s go to bed. We can figure out the logistics of the move in the morning.”

Phicht nodded and crawled into their waiting bed. A few minutes later Chris followed him. He gathered the omega up in his arms and fell asleep, listening to the sound of his mate’s quiet breathing. 


End file.
